Doover
by StarofCalamity
Summary: Max is transported back in time. Jeb is saving the Flock but can she allow him to look after them, knowing he will betray them all in the end.Can Max get back to the future and trust Jeb as he might be key to her survival... "It's her destiny" he growled.
1. Belief

I blacked out. When I came round I looked around to see that my flock had vanished. Panicking, I flew around for hours trying to find them but they were nowhere to be seen. I screamed their names but they didn't appear. Scared, I realised that they might have been taken by the School, so headed there. I never thought I would willingly go there!  
After stealing some food, I flew all the way to California. By the time I got there I was time I had flew this far I had took breaks - and that had been to save Angel! But I refused to stop, so by the time I reached Death Valley I was nearly falling out of the sky.  
A few miles from the School I flew down - I didn't want anyone to see me coming. I fell alseep in a cave. When I woke up I ran to the school. Of course I wasn't going to just walk in - I needed to be covert. Trying to pick locks without Iggy's lock picking kit was almost impossible. In the end I had to resort to kicking the door in. I probably broke a few bones in my leg but that wasn't important.  
I ran to the holding area where the flock were probably in dog crates. I looked into holding room one and saw wings. I ran inside, seeing six figures in a dog crate.  
"Fang?" No reply.  
"Iggy?"  
No reply.  
"Angel?"  
No reply.  
"Gazzy?"  
No reply.  
Suddenly I was being punched. I turned around to see Jeb standing in front of me.  
"What are you doing here?" I screeched at him.  
"Who are you?" he asked calmly.  
"Who do you think I am? I'm Max. Jeb, what's wrong with you? I know you're a deranged scientist but..."  
"Max, I've never seen you before. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to free these kids..."  
I looked more closely at the kids in front of me and realised who they were.  
They were the younger versions of the Flock - including me! I had been sent back in time.  
"Jeb,no. I'll save them. You're just a traitor! Why don't you go and save my brother? Why don't you save Ari, he's the one you should be worrying about. You're going to sell us out anyway!"  
"Max... how do you know who I am?"  
I unfurled my wings and pointed at the younger me. "Because, that's me, and I'm from the future. And you're evil."  
He suddenly looked scared.  
I unlocked the cage. "Up and away!" I said opening the window. Then I realised that they couldn't fly. "You four!" I said, pointing at Nudge,Fang,Iggy and mini me.  
Shaking they walked up to me. "Don't be scared. I need you to grab them, and then we can go."  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Iggy whispered.  
"Grab my arm!" I told them.  
Luckily they weren't too heavy so I was able to fly through the window with them clinging to my arm.  
I kept on flying until I was exhausted. We landed and they stared at me.  
"What?" I asked Fang.  
He just stared at me, still the silent one.  
"Do you have names?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No, why would we have names?"  
I sighed.

A.N Updating soon. 


	2. Fang,I'm so sorry

Nudge stared at me. "Who are you?" she said.  
I unfurled my wings. "A friend"  
"Are you from the School?"  
"I used to be an experiment there but I escaped. I'm not going to hurt you"  
She stared up at the stars. "It's so beautiful out here"

Back in the Present!  
Fang POV Where was Max? She had been missing for three months. She just upped and left, leaving no trace. We all searched for her but she was nowhere. We had searched America,Canada - even Europe. And now we were desperate. The flock was falling apart without her. I didn't know how much longer we could last before we split up. Gloomily, I sat down next to Nudge and sighed.  
"I think we should go to the School, Max might have been captured" murmured Nudge.

I stared at her, shocked. "You think? But that would be so dangerous!"  
Nudge looked back at me. "But Max would do it for us"  
We set off minutes later, hoping we could find her.

MAX I turned to Nudge and realised that if I didn't give them back to Jeb then the future would be changed - the Flock wouldn't be like they were. They would have to go through that dejection.  
Rejected, I made everyone grab my arm, and we headed back to the school. Seeing Jeb by the door, I wordlessly gave the bird kids back to him.  
I jumped into the air, and flew away, not going anywhere.

FANG We had got to the School and Nudge had hacked into the computer. She clicked on the file marked "Maximum Ride".;  
"We're in" she said.  
Spotting a file reading 'Sightings' she clicked on it.  
We saw a grainy CCTV video showing Max. She had grabbed six bird kids and argued with Jeb. "You're going to sell them out anyway." confused me though - how did she know this for sure. Then I watched on. "I'm from the future" Max had shouted at Jeb- but why had he believed her. Then I had a closer look at the bird kids - and they looked really like younger versions of us. The video ended and a date appeared on screen. March 2002.  
"What! How can that be right - 2002!" I shouted.  
Nudge screamed as Jeb stepped out of the shadows.  
"Up and away!" I screamed.  
"Wait, Fang, I can tell you the truth. Click on the second sighting."  
Deciding to trust him, but knowing that it was going to be a mistake, Nudge clicked on the second video.  
This video showed a slightly older Max crying and staring at the camera.  
"Fang? I don't know if you are going to get this message, but I just have to say that I'm really sorry. I got myself stuck here and it's my fault. I don't think you're going to see me again. At least not for another seven years. I can't explain but... I'm so sorry everyone. And if Jeb's there tell him that I hate him for what he did to everyone. He knows why Iggy is blind and it's his fault."

The video cut out to a date - May 2002.  
"Start explaining!" I screamed at Jeb.  
"Something happened to Max. She was sent back in time. I don't know how and I don't know why but she's in the past. There's sightings of her from 2002 to early 2003. And then they stop. I think that's when she left the past and is coming back. I don't know"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 


	3. Free Fall

MAX - MAY 2002 2 MONTHS LATER I had just been back to the School to see if I could find any infomation on how to get home and had discovered something that shocked me to the core. I turned on the camera (I had stolen it) and pressed video.  
I put the camera down on the path and clicked record.  
"Fang? I don't know if you are going to get this message, but I just have to say that I'm really sorry. I got myself stuck here and it's my fault. I don't think you're going to see me again. At least not for another seven years. I can't explain but... I'm so sorry everyone. And if Jeb's there tell him that I hate him for what he did to everyone. He knows why Iggy is blind and it's his fault."  
I had been sleeping rough for two months, and stealing food. That would have been alright if I had just been with the flock. I had only strayed a few miles from the School, as if I couldn't bare to leave my friends - or at least the younger versions of them. Frustrated I left the camera lying where it was and walked away.

FANG - THE PRESENT DAY "What does she mean in the video - it's your fault that Iggy is blind?"  
"It's true. I should have stopped them. It was never a night vision experiment. They wanted him to be blind"  
MAX A DAY LATER I arrived at the School and snuck into a control room. I hacked the computer and opened up the files. Spotting files on the flock I opened one up.  
"Microchips control the development of most of the special powers within the experiments. At the time needed the microchip will make the experiment able to use the power."  
I glanced down at myself and then back at the screen. I clicked on the first folder that came up - Iggy.  
Seeing a power labelled Night Vision I clicked a "ACTIVATE" button on the keyboard. It told me to enter a date and I entered the first date that came into my mind.  
I opened up a Word Document and typed "NIGHTVISION Dear Iggy,  
This is for you!  
Max"  
Then I turned around to see someone watching me. Quickly I closed all the files.  
I hoped that I could get away from the mystery person.

FANG I turned back to Jeb "How many videos are there of Max in the past? It's impossible that she time travelled but..."  
"There's lots of videos. I've seen them all and they all make sense. But the last file is a document." Jeb handed me a piece of paper.  
"Nightvision? But Iggy can't see? Has she gone insane?"  
Iggy suddenly blinked and stared at me. "Fang. I can see!"  
How could he see! Had Max done something?

MAX The person came out of the shadows. "Identify yourself!"  
"Maxine Ride" I couldn't think of a proper alias.  
"What department are you from here?"  
"Experiments?"  
The woman in front of me growled. "You don't belong here do you? I'm going to take you to the Director, see what she thinks of you"  
Terrified I backed up onto the window. I quickly opened it and looked down.  
"Would she experiment on me?"  
"Definitely" the woman said with a cruel smile.  
"And there's no other option?"  
She shook her head.  
"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to jump!"  
I jumped backwards through the window, allowing myself to fall for a while before unleashing my wings. 


	4. It's All In The Past

FANG I blinked and looked at the grainy CCTV video of Max jumping out of the School's window. I was trying to watch them all in order. The mouse hovered over the final video. I couldn't watch the last known footage of Max now.  
I looked up at the sky and hoped Max would find a way back.  
MAX

I unfurled my wings and rose into the air. I flew high and sat on the roof of the School building. Erasers didn't have wings yet, I was safe. It would be nice to not have to worry about Erasers or Flyboys but I would prefer to be with the Flock - even if they were younger.  
Sighing I headed for the Flock's home- the place where Jeb would have taken them. I decided that knocking on the door wasn't a good idea so just knocked the door down. Immediatly Jeb appeared with a gun. "Who are you?" he demanded holding the gun to my head.  
"Maximum Ride"  
"That's the name of...." he murmured .  
"Yeah I know, just let me through. 'Cos I am her. From the future"  
He laughed.  
"Jeb, I'm serious! Ask me anything, I can prove it"  
"Alright then. What are the flock called?"  
"Fang,Max,Iggy,Gazzy,Angel and Nudge"  
"Powers?"  
"Me, superspeed. Iggy - nightvision, although that didn't work out - but it will in the future. In the future Iggy can see! Angel will be able to read minds, me Angel and Fang can breathe underwater. Iggy and Gazzy can make amazing bombs... Is that enough?"  
He nodded, shocked but seemingly believing me.  
"Well why are you here Max?"  
"I don't know. I just found myself here and I don't know how to get back."  
He let me into the house and I set up a video camera... 


	5. Power

FANG

I looked at the next video.

"Hi, Fang! I'm with the Flock!" the Max on the video said.

I turned around confused, to see the Flock standing behind me.

"No,I mean the younger us."

The camera zoomed on us when we were younger.

I stared as Max hovered in the air, carrying the younger Max.

"I'm flying!" laughed the mini Max.

"Everyone, I don't know when I can come back." Max announced. And then Max had grabbed hold of the camera and focused it on Jeb.

"Traitor" I heard her mutter before handing the camera back to him. She started to walk outside and then I saw her jump off a cliff, wings tucked in.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say, and I started to cry.

And then she reappeared, rising into the air. I looked closely and saw that her wings were still tucked in.

"I've got a new power!" she said. " No need for wings"

And then then the video faded out.

MAX

I rose into the air without needing my wings and then nose dived back towards the house.

"Max?" shouted Jeb and I walked up to him.

"What!" I said annoyed.

"Tell me about the future"

"No. I can't"

"Please Max"

"Fine. You're a traitor! There, that's all you're getting..."


	6. Runaway

FANG I watched the video of Max arguing with Jeb.  
"But I don't remember an older Max being there..." he said to Jeb.  
"That's because I made you all forget. A memory tablet... designed to suppress those memories. Maximum told me to, otherwise you would have remembered and then everything would have changed"  
"Like in Back to the Future" Nudge whispered.  
"Oh, Max, where are you?"  
MAX Frustrated, I picked up the video camera and walked out the door, then jumped off of the cliff. Unfurling my wings, I turned on the camera. Managing to fly and record the video ,I flew higher.  
"Hi Fang! Hi everyone! I'm here, by the safe house. And I'm leaving. I'm leaving the younger flock. I'm just going to fly, fly as far away as I can. Maybe see Europe? The Eiffel Tower, like you wanted to Angel. I'll take photos. Oh, I don't even know if you'll get this, but I'm going to record this anyway"  
I stopped the video.  
I had took a backpack and stuffed it with batteries, food and a portable CD player, before leaving the Flock.  
After five hours of flying I reached into my backpack and took out two cereal bars. Usually I'd stop to eat but I didn't want to right now. Seeing a town below, I stared down. Seeing a crowd pointing up at me, I didn't do what I would normally do and fly straight away as fast as I could. Instead I waved and flew lower. The School didn't know of an older Maximum Ride being here.  
FANG "Hi Fang! Hi everyone! I'm here, by the safe house. And I'm leaving. I'm leaving the younger flock. I'm just going to fly, fly as far away as I can. Maybe see Europe? The Eiffel Tower, like you wanted to Angel. I'll take photos. Oh, I don't even know if you'll get this, but I'm going to record this anyway"  
Max was running away? From the younger flock. I knew it had happened years ago, but for us it was as if it was happening now. I hoped this wouldn't lead to the School finding her. I couldn't help feeling as if this was why the last video was recorded in 2003.... 


	7. Four hours across the Atlantic

MAX

Exhausted I sat down on the bench, folding my wings in as I did so. I looked around to see that there was no-one else around. It was about 3am, so I wasn't that surprised. Although it was a major city, I couldn't see any one around so, smiling, I unfurled my wings and flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

I took a penknife out of my backpack and knelt down on the metal. I scratched a message on the metal.

"Maximum Ride 2002. I miss you"

I took the camera and took a picture of it. Then sighing, I sat down, my legs swinging over the side, and started to cry.

"How did this happen?" I moaned between breaths.

"I'm supposed to be brave. I'm supposed to be HOME. This isn't supposed to happen"

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"How did you get here?" came a quiet voice.

I blinked to see a boy of about thirteen standing behind me.

"How did you get here?" I countered.

"I'm homeless, I live here. But how did you get here? I didn't hear you on the steps...."

"I was quiet..."

He shook her head. "You weren't there. I found the CCTV camera footage, you aren't on it. How did you get here?"

"I flew" I said sarcastically, even though it was the truth.

"Look, there's no need to be like that. I only want to know so I can find a way to get here without the cameras seeing"

Realizing that Itex wouldn't believe that I was Max Ride for about another 6 or 7 years, I unfurled my wings.

"I flew!"

The boy backed away. "Please don't hurt me"

"How old are you?" I said calculating my options - he was definitely not an Eraser- the first versions were too bulky for that- though.

"Thirteen. Please don't hurt me"

I frowned. "I'm only 14, why would I hurt you?"

"But you're an alien or something..."

"I'm not an alien. In seven years you'll find that out. Maybe you might see the airshows."

"Airshows? Are you plotting to take over the world or something?"

I laughed grimly. "No, but I am from the future. 2009, and my family need me. I've flown so far away from home... years and thousands of miles. The airshows are just - you'd see people like me. Angel,Gazzy,Nudge,Iggy,me and Fang..."

"What's your name?" he stammered.

"Max, and you?"

"Jack."

He looked so familiar. "Jack, do you have a younger brother?"

"Yeah, he's called Sam. About 7 years younger"

I smiled - Jack was Sam's older brother! The Sam from the time I went to school, a real school.

I looked away and changed the subject. Looking up at the stars above I smiled.

"You want to fly?" I asked him.

He looked scared. "Look, just hold my hand and don't be scared."

He nodded.

I held his hand and jumped over the side. He screamed and then I unfurled my wings.

"Where to?" I shouted and looked at him. I held his hand tighter to make sure he didn't fall.

"Anywhere" he laughed.

"How about America? I have a feeling you, and especially your brother will be there very soon."

"You mean you know my brother in the future?"

"Used to. I moved away, moved on. Flew away." Like I always do.

Jack couldn't hide his shock.

"If we're going to America, we should get some food."

I flew us down to a Mcdonalds, and hid my wings.

"6 cheeseburgers,4 fries, 2 Mcflurries and three cans of Coke please. What do you want Jack?"

"You mean that wasn't for both of us? I'll have 2 cheeseburgers and a fries, can of coke and a mcflurry."

I paid using the Max Ride card and we walked to a place a few miles away.

We ate and then I jumped back into the air, remembering I didn't need to use my wings anymore.

"We need to go to Arizona. I want to see my Mom."

Jack just nodded.

After about an hour of flying I sighed.

"Jack? Hold on tight!"

I unfurled my wings and flew at supersonic speed. I must have gained extra speed or something- we were in Arizona four hours later.

We landed and I collapsed on the grass in the forest.

"Max? You alright?"

I nodded. "Not used to flying that fast, didn't know I could."

We walked on silently and then we finally arrived at 's house.

I knocked on the door and gasped as answered. Jack stood beside me.

"Hello?Who is this?" she asked.

"My name's Maximum Ride. Can I come in?"

Hesitating slightly she let me in.

"Valencia, I'm your daughter."

She laughed and then looked hesitant. "You couldn't be. The experiment, I was locked out... I wanted her back. You're too old."

", if you believe one thing you've got to believe me. I'm your daughter."

I unfurled my wings. "Do you believe these wings are real?"

She nodded.

"How old do you think I am?" I said.

"You've got to be seven, but how could you be so young? You look... twenty" I looked down at my clean clothes and smiled.

"Time travel. Arizona, 2007. I'm shot. You save me. Germany, 2007, I find out you're my mother. And finally, 2009. An airshow, showing my - our- flying ability. Mexico. The airshows cease. And then I dissapear of the face of this Earth. Fang will search for me, but he won't find me. Why?"

I turned around. "Because I'm not there. Because I'm here instead. Not my fault. Not something I wanted. Never"

"If I do believe you - how can I help you?"

"Give us somewhere to stay." I looked over at Jack.

"Is he like you?"

"No. He's not. But he's my friend."

She nodded. "You can stay"

We were given bedrooms. I ran upstairs to mine and switched on the camera...

FANG

"I flew from France to Arizona in four hours today. But it's not the same. You know what? Go to the Eiffel Tower Fang. You need a break. Right on the top level, on the floor there will be a message etched in the metal. Read it"

I gathered the Flock - we were going to stow away on a plane.

*

AN Five reviews to continue.

Sneak peak of chapter to come

"It's her destiny!" Jeb growled.

"It's her destiny to stay there alone for 6 years?"

"No, it's her destiny to save the world. Whatever it takes. And if that's what it takes, then so be it"


	8. To save or to leave?

**A.N This is my fav chapter so far- some FAX here for you!**

**I'd love 5 reviews**

**You rock!**

**Star of Calamity**

MAX

Yawning I got out of bed and dragged myself downstairs. I had been staying here for a few days.

Forgetting that I was in the past, I took my mobile phone (Fang had made me and Iggy get them back in 2009, after the airshows) and switched it on. I rang Fang's number.

"Hi, it's Max. Where are you? I'm at Dr. Marti..." and then I remembered.

"No I'm not at Dr. Martinez's because I'm stuck in the past" I screamed down the phone then put it down.

Jack appeared at the door. "You OK Max?"

"Yeah, it's just..." I passed him my phone in explanation.

He scrolled through the photos of airshows, of the Flock, of me flying, and finally a picture of me and him - now.

"If you call them, they'll get the message on their answer machine in 7 years time won't they?"

"Yeah I guess..."

And so after dinner, I flew high up into the sky and called Fang.

"Hi, I feel so weird calling you, knowing you won't get the message for years. This was Jake's idea, he's my only friend here. But I can't wait to get back home. Seven years. So long...

I'm so lonely here. Look after the Flock"

I closed the mobile and flew higher and higher until I was so high I could barely breathe.

Seeing a plane, I grinned and lay down on the top of it, hitching a ride to wherever it was headed.

FANG

My phone started to ring, and I tried to answer the call but was too late.

I checked the messages and gasped as I realised they were from Max.

"But I can't wait to get back home. Seven years. So long." came her voice.

I walked over to Jeb. "If she can't get back here, then can I get there?"

Jeb hesitated. "There's an experimental time machine - but I don't know if it works. And it only carries one. Could you leave the Flock behind?"

I would be back eventually though.

Max's words echoed in my head.

"I'm so lonely here. Look after the Flock"

Which path should I choose?

Who was more important?

The Flock or Max?


	9. Leave! Get out!

MAX Groaning I sat in the tree and cried. I would never see them again. I couldn't see them the same age as when I had left, and me being seven years older. I knew in my heart that I would never see them again.  
FANG I hesitated, knowing that the Flock hadn't heard what Jeb had whispered. At least I hoped I hadn't. Angel didn't seem to have read my mind so nobody knew.  
Max or the Flock? They would have each other.  
I looked back at the Flock. "I have to..." I didn't finish.  
"Don't Fang, they'll experiment on you and put you in a cage again and" Nudge begged; not knowing that this wasn't me sacrificing myself for them.  
Jeb grabbed me roughly and slammed me into the wall. It was just an act though. The Flock ran away, terrified.  
I stood up groggily and stared at Jeb.  
He pushed me through a tunnel and then all went black.  
MAX I sat up, realising I must have fell asleep. I looked around to see no-one around. Of course there wouldn't be. There never was.  
A few minutes later Jake arrived and stood next to me, crying. He passed me a letter.  
"You are different Jake. You are an experiment. It was hidden. But now the truth will be revealed -The School"  
I looked at him in sympathy and worry.  
"It means nothing, I promise"  
Then he unfurled brown wings. I gasped.  
"How?" I choked.  
He stiffened. "The letter, the second page, said that the bird genes had been in my body my whole life. Hidden. The wings... they just appeared."  
I hugged him and then stepped back. "Can you fly?"  
He laughed and shook his head.  
We spent the next day me trying to teach him to fly. Eventually he managed to fly a few metres, and then sat down on the grass.  
"This is so strange" I murmered looking up at the sky.

Over the next five days Jake learnt to fly. By the sixth day he could fly well enough. We flew into the air and I smiled. He wasn't Fang but I wasn't alone.  
We had been flying for around twenty minutes when I heard a noise behind us. "Land" I hissed, not daring to look behind me. We landed, and seeing a lake, I jumped in hoping that the person following me wouldn't have the ability to breathe underwater - like I did.  
I closed my eyes and dived further down into the water, and then stopped suddenly, feeling someone grab my shoulder.  
I rose upwards unwillingly and breathed in a massive gulp of air as I surfaced.  
"You're a piece of scum go back to the Scho-" I started and then saw who it was.  
"How could you leave?" I choked.  
A,N Yay! I like this chapter. Reviews make me happy =) 


	10. Ultimate Betrayal

MAX I looked at Fang and started to grin. "How did you get here?" I asked.  
"I... the School.. I..." he stammered. So he had been forced to come here?  
"What about the Flock?"  
"They're fine"  
Fang started to cry. NUDGE I clicked on the video link and saw Max,Fang and another winged boy that I had never seen before. But that didn't matter.  
"How could you Fang?" screamed Max, and the boy started to push Fang. Fang didn't even react.  
"I did that because I had to. It was that or... you'd be alone. Seven years Max. Seven years bad luck! Seven years in the past. If you're happy with that then fine! I'll leave. I will if I have to Max!"  
Fang was OK! But he was in the past, but how was that possible?"  
MAX 1 day later  
Me,Fang and Jake sat down on the ground outside 's.  
"I never told you the truth about how I got here"  
"Go on then Fang"  
"I.... when I said that the School took me here, I was telling the truth"  
I looked at him, filled with sympathy.  
"But I didn't tell you that I asked Jeb to take me here. I asked the School to bring me to the past."  
He had left the Flock!  
"And where are the Flock?" I demanded.  
"At the School. Jeb promised he wouldn't hurt them..."  
"You believed him? How could you Fang?" I screamed and Jake kept on pushing Fang.  
"I did that because I had to. It was that or... you'd be alone. Seven years Max. Seven years bad luck! Seven years in the past. If you're happy with that then fine! I'll leave. I will if I have to Max!"  
Fang flew off and I didn't try to stop him. 


	11. Revenge Is So Appealing

NUDGE

Fang and Max had left us. So it figured, that it was the School's fault.

Menacingly as I could, I walked up to Jeb and pushed him against the wall as hard as I could.

"Where did you take Fang?"  
"Nowhere" he said, blinking up in confusion. At eleven, I am one of the youngest in the Flock, but I'm not a little kid.

I kicked Jeb again.

"Where did you take Fang?"  
"2002" he groaned before collapsing.

If Jeb was tellling the truth then Fang was in the past. And that meant that we were alone. Luckily Iggy could see now, or we would have been completely without hope. Knowing that we would get no more sense out of Jeb I turned on the computer monitor and watched the next video.

"What would happen if me and Fang destroyed Itex now? Would it change the world? Would it change you all? It's so tempting to just... destoy Itex. Destroy the School"

MAX

3 months later

I glanced down at my notebook and then looked up at Fang and Jake. Smiling we jumped into the air and flew. I fingered the pendant around my neck. Written in massive letters, on the star, was the world FLOCK. I could never forget them.

"Where to?" I shouted over the wind and Jake nodded.

"Let's go and see the Director" Fang said grimly.

Itex would pay for what they did to us all. By God, they would pay.


	12. Betrayal or Betrayor?

MAX

We arrived at the School a few days later, me using my wings even though I could fly without them now.

Fang halted suddenly in mid air, looking guilty. "Max, did your friend Sam ever mention an older brother called Jake?"  
"N-no. I asked him about his family, and he didn't mention brothers"  
"So technically, something must have happened to Jake to stop his brother knowing much about him - or he's a traitor and not really Sam's brother at all?"

Jake looked down at the ground and then said "I am his brother"

"Then that means that your brother doesn't know you in the future, right? So something must cause that. I don't think it's safe for you to go in the School" Fang muttered.

"Not safe? Of course it's not safe. Not gonna stop me though" Jake said.

NUDGE

I watched the next video silently.

Max and Fang - and the second boy - were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"We're alone" Fang hissed and all three of them looked up.

"We've gotta get out of here while we still can"

I paused the video, realising something.

If they were alone, then who was shooting the video? The video, that had to have been shot using an amazing standard camera; and by someone only a few metres from them.

Which meant- if they really were alone-

Only Max,Fang or the boy could have made the video.

The video, that had been delivered to the school.

You do the maths.

**A.N**

**I've left it at a cliffy for a reason - I have writers block! Any of your ideas would be really helpful! I'm not sure whether I can continue this fic right now as I feel as if no-one is reading it :( So if you are reading, please please review.**

**Then I'll know I've got readers**

**=)**

**Star of Calamity**


	13. Like An Eraser

MAX

I kicked in the window, and the glass shattered everywhere, but an alarm didn't go off. No crazy scientists came running to stop me, and there were no crates lying on the floor. It was eerily quite. I looked around nervously, expecting a whitecoat to suddenly appear.

_It could be a test. They could be trying to trick us right? _

I shrugged off this feeling and walked inside the School.

Hearing footsteps I turned around to see Fang staring in front of me , looking terrified.

I turned back around to see Jake grinning evilly.

"What?" I whisper, already knowing the answer.

I saw Jake in France. He was exactly in the same place as I was.

His wings "magically" appeared when he found me.

The way he was grinning... and pressing buttons on a computer console.

He was as good as an Eraser now.

He had betrayed me like everyone else.

And I didn't know what to do.

**A.N Sorry for not updating- NaNoWriMo took up a looot of time. Anyway, I'm back and ready to write.**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**R+R**

**xox**


End file.
